Unexpected Events
by AsherJoseph
Summary: Alphas are supposed to be big and strong to protect their omegas. Omegas are supposed to be small and plump to bear healthy children. Tino is an alpha and Berwald an omega. They are the exact opposite of those set laws. Is this destiny? Or will the two be star-crossed lovers? - Highschool AU - Slight FinRus warning, only for plot development.
1. Chapter 1

Updated

I am going back and updating/rewriting the first few chapters if you see "Updated" at the top then you know that I updated this chapter.

\- Lord

* * *

Tino did not mind that people thought he was an omega, he knew he was rather effeminate with his large lavender eyes, full lips, and slightly large child-bearing hips. Sometimes he felt as if he was an omega himself.

From a distance he may look like an omega but when you got close to him your nose will pick up a scent that can only belong to that of an alpha. A very distinct, masculine, and dominating smell. Of course this shocked many people and he received odd looks from it but Tino was (unfortunately) rather used to this.

But he wasn't prepared for the day he would come.

Tino quietly took notes on the lesson in class. He wasn't a straight A student and got by on being a relatively B+ student with some A's here and there. He was doing better in school than most other kids were and that is really all that mattered to him.

He was broken out of his concentration when an enticing smell filled the air. His instantly eyes flickered over to the source of the delicious scent and found a tall, lean boy standing in the doorway.

This person had to be new. He had never seen him before a day in his life but he smelled like an angel. Tino felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him. It was as if he was always meant to keep this boy safe.

"Mine." He growled under his breath before blinking in shock. What? Mine?

He studied the boy all the way from his black shoes up to his light blonde hair. From the looks of his head almost hitting the door frame he seemed to be quite tall for someone his age and most certainly taller than Tino. This mystery boy looked to be an alpha if the stern look and muscled forearms said anything about it but that smell... It was just too sugary sweet to belong to an alpha. This mystery boy smelled like lemon and a bakery.

Tino glanced around the room, no one else seemed to be bothered by the smell, it didn't even look like they noticed him standing there yet. How could that be...? Surely the smell would be strong enough to catch the attention of even the omegas who sense of smell was the weakest. It was not until the boy spoke up when everyone had finally became aware of his looming presence.

"Excuse me?" The alpha(?) with the delicious scent spoke up. His voice was heavily accented, throaty, and deep. It made Tino shiver at the sound of it.

The teacher had finally noticed him and stopped her lesson. "Oh right, I must have forgotten. Class we have a new student. This is Berwald Oxenstierna and he's an..." The teacher glanced at the mystery boy, now named Berwald, for help.

"Omega. I'm an omega." He answered flatly, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

The teacher nodded, "You can go sit in any of the empty seats in the class." She said before turning back to continue her lesson.

Tino watched as Berwald passed by him causing him to get a face full of his scent. It took all of his will power not to jump Berwald and take him right then and there, everyone else be damned.

He counted to ten in his head then took a quick look at Berwald. The boy had taken a seat in the far back corner. Tino frowned. He for some reason wanted to be close to the other teen. He wanted to care for the omega. He wanted to be the alpha to his omega.

Tino slumped low into his seat at the strange thoughts in his head. How was he supposed to feel about this situation?


	2. Chapter 2

Updated

-Lord

* * *

He could see him, down the hall, putting books into his locker. Tino peeked from behind his locker door at Berwald. He admired the other boy while chewing on his lower lip. With a sigh he went back to stuffing his textbooks into his locker. He is still hung up on the od feelings the omega gave him. Was it love? Or was he just infatuated with his scent?

After he closed and locked the door he turned around only to jump and shriek slightly in surprise when someone pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Ah. Hello to you too Mathias." Tino said, his voice strained as he patted his Danish friend's arm. Mathias' booming laughter filled his ears and rumbled through the other's broad chest which he was now squished up against. His nose cringed at empowering alpha scent coming from his friend which was about 10 times stronger than usual. That meant he had just come from gym.

Finally Mathias let him down onto his feet. He fixed the white beret on his head and sent Lukas who was standing behind the Dane a small wave. To which the Norwegian beta replied with a nod in acknowledgement, he doesn't really talk much.

"Are you coming to lunch, Tino?" Mathias slung an arm around Tino's shoulders in a friendly manner.

"Of course!" Tino smiled and glanced over to see him holding Lukas' hand. Mathias and Lukas had been dating since the Freshman year. Mathias was the one to confess first as was tradition for an alpha; Lukas had outright rejected him at first even though he eventually came around. Their relationship is difficult and confusing to outsiders. To those who really knew them know that they love each other from the bottom of their hearts. Tino thought their relationship is sweet and always had been rooting for them from the start.

They walked to the cafeteria while making jokes along the way, with Lukas sometimes interrupting to slap the back of Mathias' head when he made an especially stupid joke or pushing him away when he went in for a kiss. Tino watched from the sidelines with a soft smile.

When they walked into the lunchroom and headed over to their table they noticed that Emil was not the only one sitting at the table but another blonde student sat across from him. Tino tensed slightly when he recognized the student as the boy from his class from before.

"Hey... I'm going to go stand in line, alright?" He quickly excused himself before they reached the table and went to go stand in the long lunch line with the rest of the students. He hoped by the time he got his lunch Berwald would be gone. But luck seemed not to be on his side today as that did not happen.

He tightly gripped the plastic edges of his tray and slowly made his way over to the table. He set down on the end the furthest from Berwald. His hands shook slightly when he began to silently eat his lunch. That lemony scent filled the air around the whole table and no one else seemed bothered by it and that continued to baffle Tino. There's no way he could be the only alpha being enticed and seduced by the sweet scent of this omega.

With a swift glance up at the table it seemed like that indeed was the case because Mathias was laughing and joking like his usual self, not glassy-eyed and flirting with this new omega as Tino expected.

Silently, he mulled over this new development. He had never met Berwald before yet he's head over heels for his scent. Though, it's not that he was only attracted to his scent. The omega had nice facial features, sharp but roundish cheeks, and a strong jaw. The black rimmed glasses concealed his piercing blue eyes, giving him a sense of mystery as did his strong almost unintelligible accent.

The feeling of someone tapping his shoulder made him jump and he quickly stopped staring at Berwald. Embarrassed, Tino turned around to come face to chest with someone. He looked up and met Lukas eyes.

"We're going outside now." He said before walking away to go join his alpha and his omega little brother.

"Alright..." Tino finished off the last of his food and looked up to see Berwald looking at him. He glanced away after a moment and stood up to toss his tray away.

After debating with himself he went back over to the table, taking a deep breath he smiled at Berwald. "Are you coming outside?"


	3. Chapter 3

Updated

-Lord

* * *

A shiver ran through Tino's body and he tugged on his mittens. His body temperature is naturally a lot colder than normal alphas which put him at a disadvantage which is also yet another thing that differs him from the average alpha.

"Are you alright there, Tino?" He looked over at Mathias who had Lukas snuggled up against his chest for warmth.

He smiled a little and nodded, "I'm fine, just a little cold."

"A little? Dude, you look super cold. Like you're freezing." The heavily accented voice came from Xiao Chun, the Cantonese beta boy from Hong Kong who had Emil in his arms. Xiao Chun hung Emil so much that Mathias, Lukas, and Tino all accept him as part of their friend group. Though the first two enjoy teasing them about their relationship because beta and omega pairs are quite rare.

"Honestly I am-" Soft fabric wrapping around his face cut him off. Tino blinked in shock before his brain registered that someone had wrapped a scarf around him. It wasn't just anyone. Only one person's scent was lemony.

Tino's face flushed red and he reached up to fix the scarf so that it's wrapped tightly around his neck. He turned around to see Berwald nonchalantly looking away with closer inspection he could see the pink of his cheeks darkening and not from just the cold.

A small smile stretched across his red face. "Thank you." He said to the tall omega. Berwald's scent now surrounded Tino. It was warm and comforting, he could sleep with this scarf and not have any nightmares for the rest of his life.

Berwald only nodded in response but Tino could smell his scent spiking with embarrassment and chuckled softly. He might be cold and calculating on the outside but his scent gave away his true emotions, he felt a lot of nervousness and embarrassment.

For the rest of the period they all joked around and talked like a family would and before they knew it the bell had rung. It was time for their little group to split up. The mated pairs went their separate ways after sharing a kiss.

Tino headed into the building and looked around for Berwald to give him his scarf back but sadly he couldn't find the other. He sighed and headed to the gym. You didn't really have to be at the gym by time the final bell rang because everyone is given nine minutes to change but Tino, being ever the responsible one was always punctual.

After changing he walked out of the alpha's locker room. The locker rooms are separated based on alpha, beta, and omega. The alpha locker room has a large red A on the door and on the inside the walls painted an angry red. There are also a few equipment for alphas who want to get a quick workout in before participating in gym. The beta locker room has a large B on the door, the inside painted a stoic blue and the betas don't usually go inside the locker room for anything but to change and shower. And the omega locker room has a large O on the door. The walls are fuzzy and yellow, the floor's carpeted, and the room's heated. The showers are always warm and there are blankets supplied for omegas who just want to nap. The omega locker room is built for maximum comfort.

Tino of course had never seen any of the other locker rooms because there are scanners outside the doors that will only open to the proper cards scanned. He only knew what they look like from word.

His gym clothes were the standard gym clothes for alphas. A red tee and knee-length black shorts. He walked over to the gym teacher to listen to the lesson.

"Today we have a new student who will be joining us in our class. Say hello to omega Berwald Oxenstierna." The gym teacher introduced as Berwald stood next to him in a yellow tee with sweat pants.

The scent of the omega hit Tino even before the teacher started talking. He knew this was gonna be a long gym period. The sweet scent would only intensify when they start working out. He really wanted to fight biology.

After they had finished their lesson Tino retired to the locker room where he showered quickly and changed back into his clothes. He strolled out of the locker room, following the scent he had grown to love over to Berwald. His scent was still very powerful but Tino knew how to control himself around the other a little better now. Though he still kept his distance.

"Hello there!" He smiled at the blonde. Berwald glanced over at him and nodded at him to show he recognized his presence.

"So I heard from word that you're a transfer student from Sweden. That's weird because I came from Finland, Mathias is Danish, Lukas is Norwegian, and his brother is Icelandic. So it's kinda like all of us from Nordic countries kinda just gravitated toward each other, huh?" He laughed nervously, seeing Berwald's facial expression stay as emotionless as it's always been.

"It's odd." Berwald finally spoke up.

"Yeah it is!" Tino nodded happily in agreement. He's happy that Berwald is talking around him but he wishes he could get the other to be more expressive.

Right when he was about to return the scarf Berwald had lent him the bell rang and Berwald headed out of the gym, mixing with the students.

Tino let out a soft sigh. Fate sure wasn't on his side today.


	4. Chapter 4

A short note that this story is self-beta'd! I love to have someone who would wish to beta it for me!

-Lord

* * *

Tino smoothed out his shirt once more before grabbing the brush and running it through his light blonde hair. His father and mother had announced that they would be inviting the other Scandinavian clans over for a feast. including the new clan that just moved in the area. The Oxenstierna Clan.

His father had talked about how the clan owned a widely popular chain furniture store in Sweden and was hoping to spread it to America. His father hoped to make close friends with the head alpha of that clan as stories were told for many generations about how strong and powerful that clan is. Almost as powerful as the Kirkland Clan.

The Oxenstierna Clan have been known to protect other clans during times of weakness. It would do greatly to have their protection if they ever needed it. Not that they did as the Køhler Clan and Bondevik-Steilsson Clan are already very close with their clan as Tino's father had known the current head alphas of the families since he was a child.

"Tino, darling. Please come down now. We're about to start." Tino heard his mother call up the stairs. He gave himself another once over in the mirror before heading down stairs.

The smell of food hit Tino's nose before he even walked into the dinning room. On the large table laid many delicious traditional dishes such as Fried Baltic herring, Porkkanalaatikko, and Lanttulaatikko. But there were also different dishes he didn't recognize so they must have been Swedish as when a guest is invited they usually bring food with them.

He looked away from the table and looked for an open seat. There was one right next to... Ivan? Why is the Russian beta here? Feasts like this were usually only kept to the Scandinavian Clans. He had never heard his father dealing with the Braginsky Clan and his father usually told him everything. As the next head alpha it was important for Tino to know the relationships of his clan with other clans.

"Come sit down, Tino! We must being eating." Tino quickly hurried to his seat after his father finished talking. It wouldn't be good to anger his father in front of company.

The Finnish alpha couldn't keep himself from glancing over at the beta next to him. His eyes meet Ivan's who was smiling that oddly childlike smile down at him. It sent chills down Tino's spine. The other boy had never talked to Tino before so why was he smiling at him like that?

Tino pried his eyes from the dark violet ones and looked around the table. At the head sat his father and on his right was Brynjar, the head alpha of the Bondevik clan and Lukas' father and Emil's adopted father. On the left of his father sat Nikolaj, the head alpha of the Køhler Clan and Matthias' father. Next to Nikolaj sat a man who looked very similar to Berwald. And next to Brynjar sat a man with pale almost white hair, sharp violet eyes, and strong harsh features. That must be Ivan's father.

Then sat each alpha's respected mates sat next to each other, all of them chatting happily. After them came the children. Mathias and Lukas were talking lowly to each other - well Lukas was talking lowly - it's impossible to get Mathias to keep his voice down. Emil who was sitting next to the two mates would occasionally but in but was otherwise silent and texting someone on his phone. Across from them sat Berwald who was patiently waiting for the feast to begin.

Next to said Swedish boy sat two girls. Katyusha, an omega. And Natasha, an alpha. They are Ivan's sisters. Natasha was clinging to Ivan's arm and sending dark glares to anyone who looked their way while the older boy was trying to shake her off.

After a few minutes to settle everyone down Tino's father gave the approval for everyone to start eating. The food was delicious and Tino's mother received many compliments. He could practically see her face glowing with happiness.

After everyone cleared their plate Tino's father cleared his throat, "I have an announcement to make."

Tino's eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. An announcement? Why wasn't he spoken to about this announcement before hand? He felt a hand be placed on his shoulder and looked up only to be greeted with those icy violet eyes belonging to none other than Ivan.

"After much talking with Radomir we have an agreement. His beta son Ivan and my alpha son Tino shall be wed."

"What?!" Tino stood up quickly, causing his chair to fall backwards, hitting the floor with a loud thud. His fists clenched and his face bright red, fuming with anger. "You can't make me marry _him_!"

"You can't do this father!" Natasha also stood up, pointing an accusing finger at her father.

"Tino!" He turned to see his mother standing with her hands on her hips and her lips pressed in a tight white line.

"Natasha you sit down this instant." Radomir's voice boomed through the dining room causing Natasha to quickly sit back down.

"I knew this would happen." Tino's father sighed. "I should explain why you must marry Ivan."

Tino glared at his father as he gestured for him to sit but he obeyed after picking his chair back up.

"We are tight on money, Tino. The family fishing business is not doing as well as it should. We need the extra money. Ivan had expressed interest in you before. He is our only option."

"But dad-"

"No buts Tino! As the head alpha you have to follow my orders. You're engaged and will be wed to Ivan. The wedding will be during the summer of next year. You both will have time to get to know each other and become accustomed to the idea of being together. Ivan shall have his things moved into the house by tomorrow."

The sound of a chair screeching caught everyone's attention. Berwald stood and walked out of the dinning room, his face emotionless.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes. What started as a nice feast, turned into a complete a disaster.


	5. Chapter 5

I am very shocked over the amount of favourites and followers this story has gotten. I mean I honestly hate my writing and didn't expect so many people to enjoy it. Writing multichaptered fics is my weakness because usually I don't feel the need to motivation to continue them but I really feel like continuing this one and giving it a proper ending so hang on for the ride.

I would enjoy my readers to give me their opinion on the way the story is going and if they would prefer if it took a different path. I just would enjoy reviews on what I could improve on or do differently. Seriously, I love constructive criticism.

So here's a chapter that gives a little insight on Tino and Ivan's relationship.

P.S. Check the end of the fic for more notes.

-Lord

* * *

Being the only child had it's perks which clearly showed with how big Tino's room is. But now it looked increasingly smaller due to the fact that he has to share his room with another person now.

Tino glanced over at the other side of the room. A large twin sized bed with sunflower printed bedspread was now on the other side of the room. Next to it is an end table with a photograph of two women sitting on it along matryoshka dolls, decorative eggs, and a bottle of vodka. Three suitcases were neatly placed upon the bed, forgotten for the time being as their owner is currently downstairs chatting with Tino's parents.

Ivan had only been moved in for three days and Tino had to admit sharing a room with him wasn't so bad but he could do without his father nudging him towards the taller boy and forcing them to talk. They had talked enough for the whole month as far as Tino was concerned. He's still very bitter over being forced into engagement and soon a marriage. He had dreamed of falling in love with a beautiful omega and having a little home filled with love where they could safely raise their children. He couldn't see doing any of that with the Ivan.

What's worse is suddenly Berwald had stopped talking to him and seemed to purposefully avoid him which baffled Tino at first then he became sad. And it's not like Ivan would ever let him near Berwald. The two seem to have some sort of rivalry and Ivan with always hanging off the alpha's arm he rarely had time to even go up the Swedish omega and just say hello.

He sighed and got back to work on his home work. Lately the stress in his life had cause him to fall behind on his grades. It shocked the teachers as he usually was a good student. Sure, he missed a few assignments every once in a while but when he had time he'd make them up.

The sound of the door creaking reached his ears but he didn't bother to look up. He had already smelled the sweet scent of sunflowers mixed with something bitter outside the door.

The scent honestly did not affect him like Berwald's scent did. It was surprising yet slightly satisfying when he realized it.

"Your parents are lovely people." Ivan commented as he stepped inside the room.

"I know." Tino replied with slight coldness in his voice. Not replying would be rude yet he also did not feel like speaking with the Russian right now.

His grip around his pen tightened when the flowery scent came closer and the other side of his bed dipped down with Ivan's weight. He's not fat despite popular belief but he is also not skinny. He has the perfect mix of muscle and fat on his body. Tino thought his slight chubbiness was adorable but would never ever say that out loud. He had almost smacked himself for thinking such a thought.

"Look, sunflower. You are still mad over the arranged marriage, da? But we can make the most out of it." Ivan's voice dropped lower towards the end of the sentence and sent shivers down Tino's spine. He reached over and cupped Tino's cheek. "I can make this experience most enjoyable for you, my alpha."

The Finnish teen's cheeks darkened and he involuntary leaned into that hand. It felt like he was falling into a trap. A trap that was built to keep him there for eternity. But he couldn't seem to care right now even as Ivan leaned over and captured his lips in a poison laced kiss.

Tino growled low in his throat, dropped the pen in his hand, and wrapped his arms around Ivan's waist. He tilted his head the opposite way to have better access to the other's mouth.

A part of him was screaming at him to stop, to not let Ivan's claws sink into him. Yet he couldn't find the will power to pull away. Kissing Ivan was like biting the forbidden fruit. It sent a rush through his body.

He captured Ivan's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it gently. The pink lips parted submissively, causing another growl to rumble in the alpha's throat as he slipped his tongue deep into the dark, forbidden caverns of Ivan's mouth.

The beta's long fingers laced themselves into his hair, pulling him closer with a whimper. Tino pushed Ivan down on the bed, settling between his legs, and leaned over top of him without breaking the kiss.

As they kissed hungrily Tino's nimble fingers opened the long coat Ivan always donned. He slid his hands under the beta's shirt, caressing the hard rose coloured buds on his chest.

Ivan abruptly away from the kiss with a sharp moan as Tino rolled his nipples between his fingers. His back arched into the other's ministrations, craving more.

How cute his nipples are highly sensitive. The alpha made sure to take a mental note of that.

"Ah...! Tino more!"

The lewd needy way his voice was said had him restraining himself from ripping off his pants then and there. Instead he toyed with the beta's nipples a little bit longer, letting it drag out.

He buried his nose in the crook of Ivan's neck, nuzzling the pale skin that never seemed to darken even after long periods of time in the sunlight. He breathed in the scent of arousal that almost entirely covered up the usually scent of sunflowers and bitterness on the other's skin. He wanted to bite into the fleshy part were his shoulder and his neck met. He wanted to bite into the poison apple but something stopped him from doing so.

"T-Tino please..." Ivan groaned out again, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Tino's shoulders.

"Patience." Came said the smaller teen's reply.

Teasingly he trailed his hand down Ivan's chest and his stomach down to his pants before a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Tino, dear. Dinner is almost ready. Please make sure you're down on time today or else your food is going to get cold again." Tino's mother reminded him from outside the door.

He paused his movements and lifted his head up. After a swallowing and clearing his throat he answered her, hoping his voice didn't betray what was happening right now.

"Yes m-mother." Damn he stuttered. He could only hope his mother didn't notice or didn't say anything about it.

It seemed like fate was on his side today because he could hear her walk away from the door.

He listened for a few more minutes to make sure she's gone before looking back down at Ivan with half lidded lavender eyes.

"Now where were we?"

* * *

If a good amount of people requests that I continue this chapter with a smut scene I will!

But it will be posted on AO3.

-Lord


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**This is not a new chapter**. I wouldn't post a new chapter so suddenly after I just posted one anyway.

I don't want to confuse anyone with the change of events in this story such as Tino and Ivan having sexual relations because it's just that. Sexual. Nothing else is going to happen between the two. They won't start acting like a couple if that is what anyone is worried about.

If you had noticed Ivan's scent doesn't affect Tino the way Berwald's does. Just pay attention to little details such as that.

Tino still harbors very intense emotional feelings for Berwald and the main ship of this fanfic is still FinSu. I don't want to give anything away but soon the story will be back on the right track, alright? Ivan is just a roadblock Tino will have to overcome.

So please don't suddenly dislike the story for the change in events.

I always listen to what my readers want.

\- Lord


	7. Chapter 6

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Letting out a groan, Tino reached over to the nightstand and slapped the snooze button on the alarm. He went to sit up when he noticed the feeling of warmth pressed up against him. He glanced down and saw a head messy of silverish hair pressed against his chest. A soft gasp left his mouth, memories from yesterday came flodding to his mind. Did he and Ivan really...?

A feeling of regret filled his body as he carefully lifted the blanket covering their bodies. Both of them are naked under the blanket and he could smell the faint scent of sex. Well this is just great.

Tino closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face. He lost his virginity to someone he never liked in the first place and it was all due to his instincts. Those were the cons to being an alpha. When a beta or omega offers themselves to you it's rare that you turn them down, especially one in heat. He felt a burning need for release yesterday and since he had pent up sexual frustration from Berwald he just couldn't control himself.

The Finnish teen's eyes shot open and he pulled the blanket down a little. He gently ghosted his fingers over Ivan's neck, feeling for teeth indents. When he could find none he breathed out a sigh in relief.

Thank god. He would have died if he found out in the heat of the moment that he had marked Ivan. He felt no desire to mark the beta whatsoever. At all. _Ever_.

The shrill beeping of the alarm clock rang out once more and Tino felt Ivan stir in his sleep. Ivan's head lifted up and he blinked sleepily. He let out a yawn before rolling over, off of Tino, and fell back asleep.

Quickly, Tino pressed the off button on the alarm clock so it didn't wake Ivan up again. He slid out of the bed and tip-toed out of the room, into the bathroom where he inspected himself in the mirror. Blueish-purple love bites decorated his naked form. It looked like he had been attacked and bruised. Thank god most of the marks are where he could easily hide underclothes or with a scarf.

He tore his gaze away from his reflection and got in the shower where he washed away the sweat and fluids from last night. It still took him a while to believe he had actually done something so sexual with Ivan. It disgusted him mentally but excited his body physically.

Walking into his room he found Ivan awake, sitting on his own bed in fresh clothing. He probably used the other bathroom to clean himself up. Tino avoided Ivan's stare as he walked to his side of the room. He pulled on his uniform and shivered from the feeling of eyes boring into his back. Ivan's stare was enough to make a dominating alpha cry and that's saying something.

"I have them too, maybe even more than you. You were really wild last night, sunflower."

At this the alpha froze before quickly tying his tie and shrugging his jacket on. "Sorry, but... I don't feel like talking about it..."

He wrapped a scarf around his neck, grabbed his hat, and made a beeline for the door. He really did not feel like talking to the beta about what happened. It's not like that is ever going to happen again so there is no point.

He after managed to make it out of the house without being stopped by anyone else he stopped a few blocks away from home, inhaling the faint scent still left in the scarf. Though recently he had gotten his own scarf he still kept this one because it smelt heavenly and Berwald had not asked for it back yet. It was a smell he would never tire of.

* * *

Surprisingly, Tino managed to avoid coming into contact with Ivan. It was kind of easy due to the fact they have no classes together but in the school hallways his soon-to-be-bride would be instantly at his side, making it clear that Tino is taken. At the end of the day the Finnish teen would come home covered in Ivan's scent due to him clinging to him.

He walked into Chemistry class, which is yet another class he shares with Berwald, just as the warning bell rang. He sat in his seat at the table in the middle of the room. The teacher turned around from writing on the board when the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Alright, class. We will be continuing the lab we were working on from yesterday. Please regroup with your lab partners once more and begin. If your partner is not here then temporarily partner up with someone who's partner also is absent. As you work I will be coming around to help out." He smiled and pulled on his rubber gloves.

Tino gathered his notebook and stood up, looking around for his partner. And it seems like she's not here today. Just great. What a wonderful morning this is turning out to be. He frowned and waited for someone who is also without a partner to notice him.

When the smell of lemons and fresh baked sweets neared him he felt his stomach twist out of nervousness. He turned to see exactly who he thought it was walking over to him. The steel blue eyes framed by blonde eyelashes weren't mistakable.

The alpha smiled nervously at Berwald and sat back down in his seat, the other taking his seat in the empty chair next to his.

"So I guess we're partners." Tino broke the heavy silence that surrounded them by trying to make small talk.

Berwald only replied with a nod in response.

The sharp smell of discomfort that merged in with the omega's scent made Tino's smile drop to a frown. Berwald felt uncomfortable around him now? They had know each other for a month and a half and it seemed like the friendship they had built so far went out of the window ever since the feast.

Silently they began working on the lab, sharing information and results. The scent of discomfort still present in Swede's scent, it made the air around them awkward and perplexed the Finnish teen.

He decided to take a chance, lowering his voice enough so only Berwald would be able to hear, "I can smell your discomfort, you know..."

The Swedish teen's eyes widened slightly and he turned to look at Tino but kept his mouth closed.

"Why are you uncomfortable around me?"

This time Berwald had bothered to respond, "I... Have my reasons." He replied carefully as if he was choosing his words as he spoke.

"I want to know what those reasons are." Tino persisted.

"It's none of your business, Tino." He said gruffly before gathering his things and walking back over to his own table for the last few minutes left in the class period.

The alpha felt aggravated at the way the other was acting. He seemed to be more distanced than usual and Tino didn't like it. He needed to confront Berwald about this again. He needed answers.

* * *

I hope this chapter cleared some things up for everyone especially how Tino feels about Ivan. I know it's a little confusing but just pay close attention, I love dropping little hints in my writing.

-Lord


	8. Chapter 7

Alphas typically had high body temperatures at all times especially during the winter, a mechanism to keep their mates warm when earth starts to freeze.

But it was yet another thing that Tino lacked as an alpha. He of course was warmer than omegas but significantly colder than other alphas which is why he dresses heavier than the typical alpha in winter.

Tino shivered and pulled his mittens on. Only a few more minutes he would wait in the cold. If no one showed then he would leave feeling bitter and heart broken.

Thankfully he didn't have to leave because exactly who he was waiting for had showed their face. Berwald walked over to Tino until he stood a little ways from him, close enough for him to smell that delicious scent yet far enough from his reach.

"I can't believe you actually showed... I was beginning to think you had stood me up." Tino chuckled in relief.

Berwald remained silent for a second before speaking with his heavy accent, "Why did you want to meet me at this park?" His words were emotionless and his face not showing anything to Tino either.

"It should be obvious. You have been avoiding me and now you won't tell me what's wrong."

"..."

"Oh, so now you're not going to say anything?" Tino stared at the taller omega with disbelief on his face.

Another pregnant pause passed before either of them said anything, just staring each other down.

"As I said, it's none if your business." The blonde omega turned on his heel and began walking back where he came.

Tino watched as he walked away, feelings bubbling up inside of him. He felt anger, sadness, regret, and hurt. In a fit of rage he unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and threw it down on the ground.

He wanted to scream and break something. Nothing in his life was going how he wanted to. Everyone was against him. His father, his mother, Ivan, and now Berwald.

It was all too much. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed an escape.

* * *

A pale hand ran through the slightly spiky hair, smoothing down the blonde locks and gently untangling knots.

"Tino why did you run away from your home?" Peter looked up at Tino with those wide innocent ocean blue eyes.

The alpha paused, smoothing out the boy's hair and smiled gently, "I didn't run away. I wanted some time away so I came here since I am friends with your family. Well... Most of them."

The Kirkland clan was indeed a powerful clan there was no doubt about it. But getting close to them was awfully difficult due to their traditional ways. Tino was lucky to know the omega of the family who happened to be a close friend of his.

"You're my friend, right?!" Peter smiled brightly, showing off his multi-coloured braces.

"Of course I am. If I wasn't your friend I wouldn't be able to do this!" Tino ran his fingers down Peter's sides. He forced peals of laughter from the younger boy and laughed himself.

The room door opened and in walked Arthur in his casual punk clothing. He raised one large eyebrow at Tino and his visibly mood turned sour once his eyes landed on Peter.

"Get out of my bloody room you brat!" He yelled at his little brother who sat up from laying his head on Tino's lap. Peter quickly scurried out of the room but not before sticking his tongue out at Arthur.

Tino chuckled at the childish behaviour. Peter had to be his second favourite Kirkland only beaten by Arthur. He loved how cute the twelve year old beta is but he wouldn't be able to have serious conversations with him.

Arthur sighed and grabbed the guitar that was propped up against the wall. He shut his door then sat on his bed, next to Tino. In the small room the Finnish teen could very easily smell Arthur's scent.

He smelt of old books and tea. It was a pleasant and nice smell but maybe it was because he's an omega that he smelt so nice.

The talented fingers danced along the guitar strings, filling the emptiness of the room with lively music.

This happened whenever Tino came over. The Brit would play a short tune for him and then they would get down to business.

After the last note was strummed Arthur laid the guitar down in his lap. He turned to look at Tino, his voice soft, "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

The blonde alpha unconsciously reached up for the scarf he had grown so used to being wrapped around his neck. When his hand only met the skin of his neck he looked down.

"It's a long story."

"I have time, love."

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seems rushed I was trying to get it out before this month ended. I apologize that I haven't been updating things in my life hasn't been going so well. You know family issues, mental issues, blah, blah, blah.

Well I introduced a new clan and you'll get to see more of how their relationship with Tino is next chapter. And don't worry he'll have to go back home soon.

-Lord


	9. Chapter 8

"Wait so you're being forced to marry that bloody creepy Russian beta?!" Arthur cried in anger; he thought the whole situation was very unfair.

Tino watched as his friend burned a hole in the floor with his pacing, the steam coming from his ears was enough to show how pissed he was. It was almost humorous how quick Arthur was to get angry and still look graceful at the same time.

"Well, yes but I mean it's not like I can find a way to get out of it. You've seen how my father is when he gets angry." A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of it.

Arthur's pace slowed a little as he thought before he came to a complete stop, "Your father obviously doesn't understand that this is not the 1800's. You should have the freedom to choose whoever you want."

Tino's mood soured considerably after Arthur finished speaking. The freedom to choose would be great, amazing even, if the person he wanted to choose would bother to give him the time of day anymore. The delectable scent had taken some time to get used to and yet it was still hard to forbear himself. It felt like he was slowly going crazy not being able to even say one word to Berwald without Ivan going ballistic.

"But what does not add up is Berwald avoiding you after your engagement announcement. I mean... It can't be jealousy." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I have seen this gentleman with my own eyes and I cannot say he looks like the jealousy type. It has to be something else."

"What do you mean something else?"

Arthur waved a hand in the air, "Oh it's nothing but omega stuff. We never really say or do what we intend. Especially strong omegas..." He trailed off, his grassy green eyes un-focusing before he blinked, looking back at Tino. "Maybe he's scared of something."

The suggestion caused Tino to be taken back. "_Scared? _Why would he be scared? He's around 6 feet tall and he does not seem to be out of shape."

"But don't forget he is also an omega. Our hormones get the best of us sometimes... All of the times..." He frowned, his eyes becoming hazy once more.

"Arthur? Are you alright?" Tino asked in his gentle motherly tone. Being quiet and mostly staying to himself helped him pick up little things about people. He noticed the distress coming from Arthur, the change in his scent only made it more obvious.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine. It's nothing but some stupid arrogant alpha who I thought was a decent person." With a roll of his eyes the British omega scoffed. "Can't trust anyone."

Before Tino could respond a loud rapping came from the door then a boy with disheveled brown hair, curled loosely on either side of his head, and a soft smile poked his head into the room. "Hey, brother. Father told me to tell you we have company."

"Alright, Toby. Tell father that we will be down soon." Toby nodded and slipped out of the room. "I was not informed that we were having company today." Mused Arthur. "I wonder who it is."

Tino stood from the bed and made his way toward the door, "Is it personal business? I can leave if you want."

"No, no. I'm sure it will be fine if you stay. After all our clans are not enemies."

* * *

Staying was the worst decision he had made in a long time. An absolutely terrible decision. Now he was stuck in a large living room filled with the Kirkland Clan and the Oxenstierna Clan. Tino could feel eyes staring at him as he forced himself not to meet them. Seeing those eyes again would cause him to break down after they put a knife in his heart.

He felt a warm hand rest on top of his. Glancing up, he met shinning forest green eyes filled with concern. With his own eyes he tried to tell Arthur that he's fine. Looking away, he missed the slight grimace on the other's face.

Turning his attention to the conversation the two clans were having, he managed to catch the last part of the head Kirkland alpha's speech, "I must be off with Marten to discuss important matters. Do not disturb us and feel free to mingle."

After the two alphas the once silent room quickly turned into a loquacious environment. Tino watched silently as everyone chatted happily and two Kirkland brothers began arm wrestling, he chuckled, amused by the Kirkland sibling rivalry.

He shifted his attention from the wrestling to looking around the room. His eyes connected with two blue ones that were staring holes through his body. Instantly it felt like the room temperature was rising. He quickly lowered his eyes, staring at the silver ring on his left hand.

He hated this. He hated how everything had turn to shit in a few short months. He hated how he still reacted to Berwald's scent. He hated how in love he was with the omega.

Tino stood from the couch. He tapped Arthur's shoulder. "I'm going to get something to drink from the kitchen I'll be right back." He mumbled before practically jogging out of the room.

It was too hot and he felt parched.

He took a sip from the cup of water and stared out of the small kitchen window. The sky began to darken, painting streaks shades of pink and orange across the blue canvas. Soon the stars will come out to mock him.

"Tino..."

Said alpha closed his eyes. He had smelt the scent before the person had spoke. The stars couldn't seem to give him a break.


	10. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE

This is not another chapter as you can see. I am going to put my story on hold for now because I am swamped with work from classes and need to focus more on my studies.

I will NOT be completely abandoning this story though as I am having too much fun writing it. So please bare with me! The updates may be very sparse and have long waits in between.

I am also planning on re-writing a few chapters as I have gained more knowledge and seen some pretty bad mistakes so look out for that.

Thank you guys for everything

\- Lord


	11. Intermediate Haitus Abandoning Story

You may have noticed I stopped updating. A part of that is due to my life falling apart and another part is that I have lost interest in this story. When I wrote it I was new to story writing and had no direction. I don't know where this fic is going and I have no ending for it. I'm sorry.

If you want to read an actually well written story by me I just posted a new Hetalia fic called The Rush Of The Kill that I'd loooove if you guys would support and read and review and all that good stuff.


End file.
